


В самую тёмную ночь II

by Hunter_Anteya



Series: В самую тёмную ночь [2]
Category: Bubble Comics, Бесобой | Demonslayer
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Balor being a-hole, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Rescue, Yana's sacrifice, deadly danger
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Anteya/pseuds/Hunter_Anteya
Summary: Балор вернулся не просто так. Балор никогда не возвращается просто так.





	В самую тёмную ночь II

Яна проснулась с немеющей рукой. Поморщившись, она открыла глаза, первым делом увидев напротив себя расслабленное лицо Балора, тесно прижавшегося к ней. На узком раскладном кресле для них двоих было слишком узко, и, если бы Балор имел привычку вертеться, он определённо свалился бы на пол. Яна сделала мысленную заметку самой себе найти Балору отдельное спальное место.

Под глазами Балора залегли тёмные круги. Причиной тому были тени от ресниц или усталость — Яна не знала и спрашивать не стала бы. Она по себе знала какое недоверие ко всему испытывают те, кому приходилось жить на улице.

Яна повернула голову, осматривая комнату и пытаясь прикинуть время по солнцу. По стене полз оранжевый квадрат, от яркого света слезились глаза и прорезалась глухая головная боль, как всегда было, когда она не высыпалась. Около семи утра — навскидку поняла она. Яна вздохнула и осторожно села, сбросив с себя руку и ногу Балора. Перелезть через него не оказалось большой проблемой — Балор крепко спал и даже не почувствовал, когда Яна случайно задела его стопу коленом. Он лишь сильнее закопался носом в тощую подушку и натянул на плечи тонкое одеяло.

Ранее утро после жаркого дня всегда несло прохладу и обещание скорой духоты. Быстро проведя расчёской по волосам, Яна собрала свою одежду и вышла из комнаты. В квартире было тихо — парни ещё в рейде — должно быть, их ночь выдалась не такой спокойной. Прокравшись в ванную, стараясь не скрипеть половицами, Яна быстро приняла душ и оделась.

Она давно не готовила завтраки — обычно этим занимался Данила как лучший повар среди всей их компании. Но у Яны в комнате был голодный бывший морок, который всё время своего отсутствия явно не доедал. Полноценное питание для бездомного — роскошь.

Тривиальная яичница с сосисками и растворимый кофе для Балора, бутерброд с вареным яйцом, завалявшемся на полках холодильника, под аккомпанемент чая для себя — Яна потратила на это куда больше времени, чем думала, виня во всём Шмыга, который никогда не раскладывал продукты по отведённым им местам.

Приоткрыв дверь и убедившись, что Балор ещё спит, Яна взяла томик Кинга, «Мизери» которого не могла дочитать вот уже месяц. Завтрак подождёт, Балор точно сможет съесть и остывшую яичницу, и выпить холодный кофе — по собственному примеру Яна знала, что ему будет безразлично в каком виде принимать пищу. Она уже съела свой завтрак, чтобы потом не смущать Балора «семейностью». Если же ему будет неловко есть в одиночку, то она заварит себе чаю и составит ему компанию — поначалу, привыкая к квартире Пса, ей было стыдно есть под чужими взглядами, и Яна справедливо полагала, что Балору может быть не легче.

Яна вообще слишком полагалась на свой опыт — она понимала, что, скорее всего, с Балором всё иначе. Он бывший кошмар, и ему явно пришлось сложнее, чем ей — у неё с рождения было собственное тело и не было четырёх тысяч лет жизни в головах незнакомцев. Возможно, все её старания сделать привыкание Балора к новой жизни мягче напрасны. Яна ещё вздрагивала от воспоминаний, когда она впервые вторглась в его царство. Тогда, когда он раскроил ей череп, это ощущалось таким настоящим, будто она истекает кровью в реальности, лёжа на растрескавшемся кафеле кухни. Тот страх всё равно жил в ней эти года, и Яна подозревала, что Балор специально его не съедал. Сейчас тот страх мог бы сыграть с ними плохую шутку, Яна это понимала, и Балор, скорее всего, тоже.

Не то, чтобы она не хотела от Балора избавиться изначально. В первый месяц сосуществования, до поезда, они вдвоём провели не один час, решая, кто будет главенствовать — Яна не хотела снова уступать своё тело в пользование безумному демону, Балор не хотел же чувствовать себя ущемлённым придатком, паразитом, который без хозяина погибнет. Тогда же они поняли, что избавиться друг от друга будет невозможно — Балор слишком прочно застрял и оказался заперт в её голове. Позже, опытным путём они узнали, что Яна может впускать в себя демонов по своему желанию — «Двери работают в две стороны», как сказал тогда Балор. Сосуществование стало выгодным обоим — Балор спасал её, забирая демонов на себя, Яна же давала ему силы для будущих рывков. Они оба смирились и стали сотрудничать, свыкшись со своим положением. Попыток разделиться больше не было, особенно после того памятного случая с Лимбом и безумным ангелом. А потом пришёл другой ангел, и всё покатилось в выгребную яму.

Балор проснулся, когда Яне оставалось полстраницы до конца. Она не помнила, что читала, застряв в своих мыслях, но отложила книгу и посмотрела на вышедшего с комнаты Балора. Всклоченный после сна он выглядел куда менее жалко, чем вчера, и Яна натянуто улыбнулась, приветственно махнув рукой.

— Доброе утро. Завтрак на столе, — она кивнула в сторону кухни и замерла, ожидая его ответа.

Балор тоже кивнул, проходя мимо неё к столу. Выбрал место, с которого мог видеть Яну, распластавшуюся в кресле, и отвёл взгляд только тогда, когда пододвинул стул и сел. Яна решила спрятаться за книгой, но чтение повторно не задалось, потому что она смотрела на Балора поверх страниц, ощущая невнятный страх того, что, если она отведёт взгляд, он пропадёт снова, развеется, как кошмар, снова оказавшись в её голове и разрывая её кожу, оголяя кости в её собственных кошмарах. Она моргнула, прогоняя минутную слабость, и сделала глубокий вдох, приходя в себя. Сердце учащённо стучало, Яна вспотела, но не подала виду, чтобы Балор, за ней наблюдающий, не прочёл её мысли на лице. Они на несколько секунд сцепились взглядами, Балор чуть прищурился и отвернулся, накалывая на вилку остатки яичницы. Яна вздохнула.

Балор скривился, выпивая кофе, но не сказал ни слова. Он неловко вымыл за собой посуду, израсходовав больше воды и времени, чем Яна или Данила. Яна хмыкнула с этой его бытовой неопытности — видеть того, кто сводил с ума тысячи людей и демонов, моющим за собой тарелку было до безобразия странно, но в чём-то мило.

Яна смогла вернуться к чтению тогда, когда Балор скрылся за узкой дверью ванной. Она прислушивалась к воде, но не спешила бежать на помощь, когда что-то упало — Балор мог позаботиться о себе, сегодня он был куда собраннее вчерашнего себя. Но всё же она ощущала каплю волнения. Яна встала с кресла, тихо подошла к двери и почти взялась за ручку, но передумала. Посмотрела на отложенную книгу, которой и сегодня не суждено быть прочитанной, вернулась к креслу, загнула страничку и положила сборник на полку, прося себя перестать прислушиваться и заняться делом — нужно позвонить парням, спросить о прошедшей ночи, а также начать готовить обед. Вчерашних остатков на всех не хватит, и если Данила задержится, то к печи встать снова придётся ей. Мысленно застонав от вынужденной готовки обеда на уже пятерых мужчин, Яна отвлеклась и едва не пропустила вышедшего из ванной Балору. У него снова были мокрые волосы. Она не успела что-либо сказать, когда Балор снова скрылся за дверью её комнаты.

Покачав головой, Яна поискала старенький мобильный и набрала Пашу, который всегда был при телефоне. Ответил он, как Яна и ожидала, после двух гудков.

— Мы скоро, не волнуйся. Как гость себя ведёт? Не буянит?

Яна усмехнулась, вспоминая, о чём хотела спросить.

— Всё в порядке. Позавтракал только что. Как прошло? — прижав мобильник к плечу, Яна открыла холодильник.

— Да как всегда, сама знаешь. Сейчас в МЧК отчитываемся, жду Данилу. Шмыг клянчит мороженное, не знаю, хватит ли на всех налички. Кошмару твоему какое брать?

— Фруктовое, — после паузы ответила она. — Думаю, ему понравится.

За год жизни в квартире Яна научилась сносно варить каши, потому рука уверено потянулась к пакету гречки. Разговаривая о всяком с Пашей, она поставила на подоконник замороженные котлеты и промыла кашу.

Балор напугал её, когда Яна уже закончила разговор и отложила телефон. Она как раз несла масло, когда он оказался за дверцей холодильника, смотрящий на неё так внимательно, что Яна ощутила себя под микроскопом.

— Что? — спросила она, застыв на месте. Может, что-то случилось? Он что-то вспомнил?

Но Балор лишь мотнул головой и отошёл в угол. Он проволок стул с жутким скрежетом по полу и сел на него, хотя Яна сказала бы, что он скорее развалился на стуле, как бывало уже, когда он был только в её голове. Яна постаралась не ёжиться и не оборачиваться на него ежесекундно — сейчас в его присутствии она чувствовала себя незащищённой. Она сама не заметила как сжала в руке нож, словно готовясь к защите, но тут же разжала пальцы и отложила нож на доску с недорезанным укропом. На ладони горели следы от ногтей, и Яна поняла, что испугалась, но чего именно — Балора за спиной или же того, что схватилась за оружие, не знала.

Заканчивала с жаркой котлет она в могильной тишине, которую прерывали лишь звуки за окном и шипение сковороды. В один момент Яне даже показалось, что ей снится кошмар, и что всё вернулось на круги своя — Балор снова забавляется в её голове, она пытается понять, где вымысел, а где — реальность, но не может отличить настоящее от кошмара.

Яна чувствовала, что начинала задыхаться. Она вдыхала, но выдохнуть было слишком тяжело, а в голове билась паника и ужас, будто она снова на улице и снова очнулась, видя на руках и одежде чужую кровь, не помня себя и не зная, где она. Хотелось забиться в самый тёмный угол или просто лечь на пол, спрятаться от этого холодного взгляда, закрыть уши и не слышать эту пугающую, густую как мёд тишину, в которой она вязла как муха, тонула и задыхалась, задыхалась, задыхалась.

— Прекрати, — прохрипела она полу всхлипом, опираясь руками о стол. — Пре-кра-ти.

— Я ничего не делаю, — голос Балора звучал спокойно, но Яна смогла понять, что в нём был испуг. Либо он сам испугался того, что имеет какую-то остаточную силу, либо же действительно не виноват — Яна не могла быть уверенной.

Разбудил Яну хлопок двери. Она вздрогнула, краем глаза заметив, что вздрогнул и Балор.

— Народ, мы дома! — на кухню вплыл Шмыг с пакетом в руках и тут же обеспокоенно завис в воздухе. — Вы чего?

Спешно вошёл Данила и оглядел Яну с Балором, наверняка, услышав беспокойство в голосе Шмыга. Яна не могла ни ответить, ни пошевелиться, ощущая растущий ужас, который не унимался даже присутствием надёжных защитников, как это бывало прежде.

— Яна — за мной, Шмыг, Паша — вы с Балором, — коротко приказал Данила, хватая Яну за руку и выволакивая её в её же спальню. Она не ощущала своих ног, они заплетались, она запиналась обо всё, что встречалось на её пути, в голове и перед глазами расстилался густой туман, но хватка Данилы только стала твёрже, когда Яна задушенно всхлипнула и прикрыла рукой рот.

Данила молча усадил Яну на разложенное кресло, запер дверь и сел рядом с ней, заставив кресло жалобно скрипнуть. Яне стало чуть спокойнее, но страх не ушёл насовсем.

— Рассказывай.

Яна почти незаметно кивнула и обняла себя за плечи, хотя в комнате уже было жарко.

— Просто… я просто… — Яна хотела объяснить то жуткое чувство беспомощности, пустоты и безысходности, которое накрыло её на кухне, но ощутила, что всё повторяется снова. Только сейчас она может спрятаться, чем и воспользовалась. Она легла на бок поджав под себя колени и обняв их руками. Ужасно хотелось плакать. И у неё не было слов и сил, чтобы объясниться.

Данила неловко погладил Яну по спине, отвернувшись. Она тихо плакала, благодарная за его врождённую деликатность. Данила дал ей пять минут передышки, даря спокойствие своим присутствием и безмолвной поддержкой. Затем он убрал руку и начал говорить.

— Мы кое-что разузнали. Этот Семиаза сейчас в Лимбе, но нам нужно продумать план, как его поймать и расколоть. Он насолил и МЧК, у них есть свои мысли на его счёт…

— Хотят сделать новым Часовым, — прошептала Яна, понимающе хмыкнув.

— Откуда ты… Балор, да? — Данила улыбнулся, посмотрев на неё. — Да, думаю, они хотят его заарканить. Но я о другом. Ты хочешь снова с ним… соединится?

Яна вытерла ладонью глаза, поняв, что успокоилась. В ней ещё гулял душок того страха, но она могла думать и говорить.

— Не знаю. Он другой. И я не знаю, есть ли у него ещё влияние на меня или нет. Сегодня было что-то странное, — Яна поёжилась, садясь. — Он просто смотрел на меня, а я чувствовала, будто попала в ловушку, будто сейчас меня убьют, но не хотела бороться, а просто… ждала.

Яна сглотнула и сжала пальцы, пытаясь удержать себя в руках и не допустить того жуткого чувства снова.

— Ты его боишься?

Яна взглянула на Данилу и прищурилась. Боялась ли она Балора? Когда-то очень давно — да. Сейчас всё слишком запутанно и быстротечно. Вчера он ввалился в их квартиру полубессознательный, исцарапанный и уставший, сегодня напугал одним своим присутствием за спиной. Она, наверное, ещё не успела осознать, что вот тот тощий парень с тёмными волосами и зелёными глазами и есть Балор, почти полтора года деливший с ней её тело. Бояться сейчас его было бы глупо — у него явно не было той силы, что была прежде, но и совсем беззащитным он не казался. Жизнь на улице и страх за эту жизнь закалит любого.

Стук в дверь не дал Яне ответить.

— Ваш парень рассказал нам много интересного, вам стоит послушать, — отчитался Паша, многозначительно взглянув на Яну и закрыв дверь.

Данила тоже посмотрел на неё, одним взглядом показав, что к разговору они ещё вернутся.

— Идём. Не переживай, мы рядом.

Паша уже выдвинул стулья для них, Шмыг сидел на столе в своей обычной манере, задумчиво подперев рукой подбородок. Балор выглядел теперь так же, каким был в голове Яны — самоуверенным и неприятным типом, с которым в последнюю очередь захочется иметь какое-либо дело.

— Повтори то, что рассказал, — кивнул Паша, сев на свой стул. Балор хмыкнул и расплылся в оскале. У Яны на затылке встали дыбом волосы.

— Я знаю кое-что о том, что со мной сделал Семиаза. Нашёл парочку шаманов и вызвал тройку ангелов послабее.

— Но у тебя нет сил, — встряла Яна, получив от Балора острый презрительный взгляд.

— Есть. Не те, что раньше, правда. Но я был кошмаром ещё до того, как меня подобрал Сиерго, он сделал лишь физическую форму, ну, или то, что вы видели в своих головах. Память-то осталась. Ну и невозможно из демона изгнать демона, не убив его. Семиаза знал это, потому не оставил меня рядом с вами, а переместил подальше.

— И куда же? — спросил Данила, скрестив руки на груди. Он давно не выглядел таким — готовым броситься в атаку, если понадобится, стараясь обычно разобраться в проблеме без кулаков, и Яна поморщилась от осознания того, что вызвал эту реакцию у Данилы Балор.

— Не столь важно. Сегодня же я здесь, — сказал Балор, пожав плечами. — Так вот, те ангелы сказали, что вернуть меня в форму морока может тот человек, кто последний раз был моим «хозяином». То есть…

Все обернулись к Яне. Она сжалась, ощутив себя неловко. Балор смотрел на неё с насмешкой, показывая то лицо, которое Яна уже почти забыла. Безразличие к ней он никогда не проявлял, по крайней мере тогда, когда они были вынуждены сосуществовать вместе.

— Н-да. Один из ангелов сказал, что мои силы будут иметь куда большее влияние именно на этого человека. Если я опробую их на вас, — Балор указал на Шмыга, Данилу и Пашу, — то вы почувствуете только лёгкое волнение и желание отойти подальше. А вот с ней всё иначе. Правда, куколка?

По спине Яны прошлись мурашки от интонации, прозвучавшей в голосе Балора. Он никогда, никогда не говорил с ней таким тоном — только с демонами, селившихся в её голове ненадолго.

— Не надо так на меня смотреть. Я всего лишь хочу вернуться в то состояние, в котором должен был быть. Если мне придётся снова возиться с тобой — ну, что же, так тому и быть.

— Что ты должен с ней сделать? Убить? Свести с ума? — нахмурившись, спросил Шмыг. Яна бросила на него испуганный взгляд. Если она должна пережить ещё пару раз то, что было сегодня, то сойдёт с ума быстрее, чем Балор планировал. Или же убьёт себя.

— Он не сказал. Он не знал. Известно, что я должен быть рядом достаточное количество времени, чтобы случилось обращение обратно. А что будет к тому времени с ней — я не берусь предсказывать.

— Но ты можешь контролировать своё влияние на неё? — Данила подался вперёд, закрывая Яну плечом.

— Могу, но не хочу. Контроль отбирает много сил, знаете ли, — хмыкнул Балор, поправив волосы. Яна слышала, как скрипнул зубами Паша. Все молчали.

Яна не знала, к чему всё это приведёт. Она не хотела даже представлять себе, через что ей придётся пройти, чтобы Балор вернул себе форму. Она не была уверена, что хочет пройти через это ради него.

— Я не буду, — прохрипела она, смотря в пол, и почувствовала, что все снова посмотрели на неё.

— Думаю, у тебя нет выбора, куколка.

Он издевается? Пытается вывести её из себя? Запугать? Зачем такие слова, зачем подобное пренебрежение, будто они никогда не были знакомы или вообще враги? Она же никогда не причиняла ему боли, как это делал он, не она обрекла его на смерть, а он её — так за что он с ней так?

Яна не стала слушать дальше его издевательства, боясь расплакаться у всех на виду. Она встала и ушла к себе в комнату, отмахнувшись от поднявшегося Паши. Это был один из тех моментов, которые никогда не захочется повторить — чувствовать лишь страх и ничего кроме страха. А ещё безграничную слабость — собственную слабость в том, что ничего не сможет изменить.

Яна ходила по комнате, обняв себя руками — она боялась, что, остановившись, сделает одолжение Балору и сойдёт с ума. Ей хотелось что-то сделать с этим состоянием, ей хотелось кричать и хотелось плакать, хотелось ударить Балора, а затем ещё раз, и ещё, пока на его лице не покажется кровь, чтобы точно знать, что убить его возможно.

Если бы вчера ей сказали, что она захочет убить Балора, она бы точно удивилась. Балор никогда не был паинькой, но он и никогда не вызывал такого желания стереть его в пыль. Он никогда не ставил её в безысходное положение лично. Никогда не было ультиматума «либо ты, либо я», всегда были «мы», даже когда над ними нависла скорая смерть от подобного альянса. От осознания этого жить и бороться за своё право на жизнь хотелось ещё меньше. И Яна кое-что поняла, борясь с истерикой внутри себя.

У неё действительно не было выбора.


End file.
